¿TANAQUECUA? Los lazos que nos unen
by AnkoHatake666
Summary: Para el reto "Nakama Power de Escritores" del grupo en Facebook Gruvia en fanfiction,Un día norm... jajaja espera eso no existe en fairy Tail y sobre todo en una fecha tan especial como lo es el Tanabata,¿Qué les espera a los magos más alocados y queridos de todo Fiore durnate esta celebración? ¿Los bolsillos de Makarov quedarán vacios? ¿Gruvia, Lami, Gale, Baccana, Jerza y más?


**_Equipo: Los testigos de Trollshima_**

 ** _Integrantes: Karina Fabian, Montserrat Fabian, Aby Liz_**

 ** _Palabra clave: Tanabata_**

 ** _Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima , y este fic Participa en el evento: "Nakama power de escritores" del grupo en facebook: Gruvia en Fanfiction_**

 **¿TANA..QUECUA?... Los lazos que nos unen**

La hermosa ciudad de Magnolia, una joya en la corona de Fiore, cuna del gremio más problemático, revoltoso y con más Nakama Power que ningún otro, Fairy Tail, como cada año los habitantes de esta bella ciudad y los miembros del gremio preparaban grandes banquetes mientras disfrutaban de hermosos cantos para celebrar…

-PERO MIRA COMO BEBE LA VIEJAAAAA TSUNADE, PERO MIRA COMO BEBE Y VUELVE A BEBER… -cantaba con emoción nuestro cabeza hueca pelirosa favorito siguiendo el tono de la alegre canción navideña _Los peces en el rio_ , "deleitando" a más de uno dentro del gremio por su singular entonación mientras colocaban unas cuantas decoraciones más en el interior del lugar mientras Mira daba los últimos toques por fuera del gremio para la celebración que tendría lugar el día siguiente…

\- DIOS MIOS, ABUELO- gritaba Laxus, quien se encontraba en el segundo piso del gremio- MATA DE UNA VEZ A ESA CACATUA AGONIZANTE, NO LA DEJES SUFRIR- decía una sonrisa burlona el rubio, al percatarse de que era ni más ni menos que Natsu, él que hacía tan bochornoso berridos

\- MALDITOS MOCOSOS, EL MALTRATO ANIMA NO ESTA PERMITIDO EN ESTE SACROSANTO GREMIO- gritaba el maestro desde la barra- QUIEN LA MATE TENDRÁ HONOR Y VALENTÍA AL TERMINAR CON SU DOLOR- estipuló en broma Makarov haciendo reír a todos los presentes, pero no contaba con que alguien se tomará muy en serio su petición…

-Será un honor- decía la Titania levantándose de su silla mientras hacía aparecer una espada para comenzar a perseguir a un lindo y despistado pelirosa- ¡VEN AQUÍ NATSU! Te haré un favor

\- WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- fue lo último que escucharon decir a Natsu, antes de mirar con ojos bien abiertos el lugar por el que se retiraban la Scarlet y el Dragneel

-Ara, Ara – decía una peliblanca que recién iba entrando- ¿Por qué Erza está persiguiendo a Natsu con cara de asesina?

\- Jejeje no pensé que se tomaría tan a pecho mis palabras – reía nervioso el abuelo de Laxus con una gotita cayendo por su nuca

Horas más tarde y con un Natsu todo lastimado…

-No entiendo porque me golpearon si solo estaba tratando de contagiarlos con el más puro espíritu navideño- se quejaba el hijo de Igneel desde una mesa donde estaba sentado con Lucy que lo estaba curando junto con Wendy y Happy que intentaba darle de su pescado a Charle

-Aye- Apoyaba el gato azul- Natsu solo quería demostrarles sus grandes dotes en el cantó como Gajeel – dijo sumamente convencido y ayudando a su gran amigo mientras todos los demás suspiraban sonoramente

-Lo que pasa es que te equivocaste de estación del año, tonto- regaño la maga celestial

\- No entiendo- decía con ceño de duda Natsu

-Tú no entiendes nada, no es de extrañar flamita- molestó el Fullbuster, que recién llegaba de una misión

-¿Qué dijiste stripper?- reclamó Natsu comenzando a caminar para chocar frentes con el mago de hielo

\- Lo que escuchaste, cerillo andante- decía Gray sin dar tregua

\- Acaso quieres pelear, princesa de hielo-

\- Si, pelear es de hombres- Gritaba efusivamente Elfman

\- Ya, Ya, dejen de pelear mocosos- regaño el maestro- además retomando lo que dijo Lucy, ¿Natsu, no sabes que se celebra mañana?

\- ¿Navidad?- cuestionó con duda el Dragon slayer de fuego

\- Jajajaja ¿Navidad? ¿En Julio? – Reía el dios más sexy del rayo, mientras comenzaba a acercarse a los demás- en definitiva eres un imbécil

\- Ja como si fueras muy listo rayito- contraataco el pelirosa

-¿Cómo me llamaste, maldito carbón con patas? – Decía el nieto de Makarov con mirada asesina hacía el Dragneel

\- Ya basta de peleas, Laxus- Decía tranquila Mirajane pasando de lado del Dreyar, quien solo chistó ante el supuesto regaño para después dejarse caer en la silla más cerca y apoyar su barbilla en una de sus manos

\- Se celebra el Tanabata, Natsu-san – dijo alegremente la pequeña Dragón Slayer

\- ¿Tanabata? ¿Y eso qué es? – Decía Natsu causando que a todos les cayera una gotita estilo anime por la nuca- ¿Acaso es algo que se come, Luce? – dijo mirando a la rubia

\- Todo se remonta a una pequeña historia de amor- dijo con un suspiro la Heartfilia- pero por qué no vas con Wendy, donde está Levi-chan, ya que esta apuntó de contarle la historia a Romeo, Happy, Charle, Lily y a la pequeña Asuka

Dicho esto el curioso mago salió corriendo al patio trasero del gremio, donde los mencionados por Lucy se encontraban sentados en el pasto rodeando a Levy quien comenzó a hablar…

-Bueno vamos a conocer un poco de la historia que dio origen al Tanabata- decía la McGarden mientras abría un libro mágico, que captó la atención de los infantes, los Nekos y el pelirosa de tal forma que se imaginaron la historia- Se cuenta que hace muchos, muchos años, en una pequeña aldea, vivía un joven llamado Hikoboshi, que quiere decir pastor de las estrellas – Explicaba la pequeña maga en una pequeña pausa a la historia – Hikoboshi era un humilde cuidador de vacas y ovejas además de agricultor –narraba la maga- como todos los días salió a trabajar con su gran canasta pero de regreso a su casa, ya caído el atardecer, a un lado del camino encontró una bellísima tela blanca muy resplandeciente que llamó su atención y grande fue su asombro cuando al acercarse descubrió que era un vestido muy hermoso que lo dejó maravillado por lo que decidió recogerlo – la maga hizo una pausa y prosiguió- sin duda alguna era el vestido más hermoso que había visto, así que decidió quedárselo y guardarlo en su canasta, cuando por fin se dispuso a seguir su camino, escuchó una dulce voz que le hablaba diciendo…

 _Disculpa- decía la voz_

 _¿Me hablan a mí? – Preguntó Hikoboshi mirando a todos lados_

 _-Sí, he sido yo- respondió la voz, que pertenecía a una joven que se encontraba escondida tras un árbol- ¿Has visto un vestido blanco de plumas? Si lo has visto por favor, devuélvelo – pedía la chica – Verás, vivo en el cielo y sin él no puedo regresar a mi hogar_

\- ¿Cielo?, ¿vestido?, ¿plumas? – Preguntaba extrañado el Dragneel – yo creo que ese tonticoshi

\- Hikoboshi- Corregían los demás

\- Como sea, yo creo que estaba alucinando- reía el Salamander

\- Natsu, guarda silencio y deja que Levy termine la historia- regañaba la Scarlet, que dios sabe cuándo llegó con ellos, en tono de enfado causando que todos se callaran

\- Bueno como decía- Levy se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió- El muchacho se sorprendió por la belleza de aquella joven, así que no pudo contarle que había guardado el vestido, por lo que la joven tuvo que quedarse a vivir en la tierra

\- Oh ya no podrá ver a su familia – decía triste la Marvell

\- Tranquila, Wendy, la historia aun no acaba – decía Romeo tratando de calmarla - ¿verdad, Levy-chan?

-Así es- Levy prosiguió con la historia- La muchacha se llamaba Orihime, que significa princesa tejedora, era la hija de Tentei, el rey celestial – relataba con una sonrisa la maga de la escritura – La joven durante su estancia en la tierra se fue a vivir con el pastor y al poco tiempo de estar juntos se enamoraron y se casaron - Wendy y Erza soltaron un suspiro al escuchar las palabras de la McGarden – Una mañana mientras Hikoboshi estaba trabajando, Orihime encontró su vestido detrás de un armario de la casa – las chicas soltaron un grito de sorpresa, inclusive la compañera exceed de Wendy y el propio Lily – En la tarde cuando Hikoboshi regresaba a su hogar. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Orihime con su vestido y alzándose hacia el cielo, la chica lo miró mientras se elevaba y dijo…

\- ¡Soy un dragón y estoy encendida! – decía entre risas Natsu pero cayó ante la mirada asesina de todos- Bueno no y ya, dijo cruzándose de brazos y permitiendo que Levy continuará hablando-

\- lo que en realidad dijo fue – continuaba la maga peliazul omitiendo la escena de Salamander

 _-Si realmente me amas, teje mil pares de sandalias de paja y entiérralas alrededor del árbol de bambú. Si lo haces nos volveremos a encontrar._

\- Orihime se elevó cada vez más alto y regresó a su lugar en el cielo, el joven se quedó muy triste y solo en su casa, pero sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer – Erza, Wendy y Lily se encontraban con pequeñas lágrimas brotando de sus ojos mientras se abrazaban mutuamente – Al día siguiente desde muy temprano empezó a tejer la sandalias de paja, y así continuó día y noche tejiendo y tejiendo sin descanso hasta que tuvo casi mil pares y los enterró bajo el árbol de bambú que estaba cerca de su casa, tal y cómo le había dicho su esposa, terminada esta labor se fue a dormir

\- Vamos Hikoboshi, volverás a ver a tu amada – gritaban Erza y Lily como si estuvieran presentes la historia causando risas en los demás, que silenciaron para mirar de nuevo atentos a Levy que seguiría con la historia

\- Al día siguiente vio con gran sorpresa que donde estaba el pequeño árbol de bambú, había uno más grande y tan alto que llegaba hasta el cielo, así que sin importarle la altura del mismo empezó a subir y subir, ayudándose de pies y manos, subió y subió sin parar, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar descubrió que al bambú le faltaban algunos metros para llegar hasta la cima del cielo, pobre Hikoboshi se había dado tanta prisa en hacer las sandalias que no sé dio cuenta de que había hecho sólo 999 pares, así que comenzó a gritar…

-¡ _Orihime, Orihime, aquí estoy!_

 _\- ¡Eres tú! – exclamó la princesa al ver a su amado por lo que estiró su mano y ayudó al joven a subir_

 _-_ Se abrazaron fuertemente ya que ambos estaban muy felices de encontrarse de nuevo, sin embargo, esta escena fue presenciada por Tentei, el padre de Orihime, quien no estaba tan contento de que su hermosa hija, la tejedora de los dioses, se hubiera casado con un hombre del mundo de abajo, desde ese día el rey celestial trataba mal al pobre Hikoboshi, le daba mucho trabajo para hacerlo infeliz y separarlo de su hija, lo ponía a cuidar a las vacas o hacer limpiezas excesivas durante la tarde cuando hacía más calor, pero el joven no daba su brazo a torcer, por lo que el Rey Tentei un día se acercó al joven y le dijo…

 _\- Vigilarás el campo de sandías durante tres días y tres noches. Si logras hacerlo bien, podrás quedarte con mi hija_

\- Uish esto no me huele nada bien – reclamaba de brazos cruzados Cana quien se unió a la historia

\- Juvia cree lo mismo, ese Rey Tentei, debe traer algo entre manos – decía la maga de agua inflando un poco sus cachetes

\- Bueno ya cállense para ver qué pasa – respondía cierto rubio

\- Ara, Ara, no sabía que estabas también aquí Laxus - dijo risueña la Strauss Mayor

\- Cállate mujer - decía un poco avergonzado el Dreyar

\- Bueno, silencio todos, dejen que Levy continúe – sentencio un muy interesado Makarov, por lo que todos y digo todos, ya que el gremio completo se había sentado a escuchar las palabras de la pequeña maga del Solid Script

\- Jajajaja ok, continuo – dijo la McGarden quien por estar tan atenta a la historia no se dio cuenta cuando llegaron sus nakamas – Cuando Hikoboshi le contó a Orihime lo que su padre había pedido, ella le dijo que tuviese mucho cuidado porque su padre le había tendido una trampa – dijo en tono teatral – y que sin importar cuanta sed tuviese, por ningún motivo debía agarrar un solo fruto del huerto para calmarla – la maga hizo una pausa dejando a todos atentos, para después continuar – A la mañana siguiente Hikoboshi fue al campo a cuidar las sandías y se dio cuenta de que aquel día hacía muchísimo calor, Aunque las sandía se veían muy jugosas, el joven borraba ese pensamiento y trataba de solo pensar en su amada, puso todo su empeño por lograr no tocar ninguna fruta, pero al tercer día el joven estaba tan pero tan sediento que, sin poderlo soportar más, agarró una de las sandía pero… al momento de hacerlo, de la fruta comenzó a brotar una gran cantidad de agua, la cual al ser tanta formó un río muy grande, tan grande que Hikoboshi y Orihime quedaron separados para siempre, justo como quería el padre de la chica quien además en venganza convirtió a ambos en estrellas que eran separas por aquel río inmerso que en realidad es la Vía Láctea – todos soltaron un grito silencio de sorpresa – Orihime lloraba desconsolada al no poder estar cerca de amado, este acto lo presenció su padre, por lo que se apiado de ella y les concedió poder verse una vez al año. – Todos se mantenían en silencio ante la narración – Así, Orihime y Hikoboshi, se vuelven a encontrar de noche cuando las estrellas ALTAIR (que es Hikoboshi) y VEGA (que es Orihime) se juntan en el cielo de verano.

\- Wow – decía con ojos de ilusión la pequeña dragón slayer- ¿Pero cómo sabemos cuáles estrellas son Orihime y Hikoboshi, Levy-chan?

\- Bueno – comenzó a explicar la maga – Las puedes ver resplandecer cada año, justo en la noche del siete de Julio, es decir, mañana, que celebraremos el Tanabata que también es llamado el festival de las estrellas

\- Wow, ¿entonces ese es el verdadero significado de la navidad? – cuestionaba Natsu ladeando un poco su cabeza

\- Ay, Natsu – se lamentaba Lucy – en serio que eres muy despistado, mejor sigamos poniendo las decoraciones – dijo tomando de la mano al mago de fuego para llevarlo dentro del gremio seguidos por los demás magos que se había mantenido atentos a la historia narrada por Levy

\- Wow, Enana, no sabía que podías mantener a todos esos tontos quietecitos Gehe – decía el hijo de Metallicana con burla

\- Te he dicho mil veces que no me digas Enana, además hasta tú estabas muy atento – dijo Levy con mirada picara

\- Gehe eso no es verdad – dijo con un leve sonrojo el Redfox mientras se alejaba mascullando no sé qué tanta cosa

Dentro del Gremio, cada uno de los magos se estaba encargando de colocar, como era tradición, su deseo para el Tanabata en el enorme bambú que Elfman se había encargado de conseguir con el propósito de que pudiera contener los deseos de todos sus amigos…

-Por favor, sostén bien la escalera para Juvia, Happy – Decía la Loxar subiendo por la mencionada escalera

\- Aye, Happy sostendrá bien la escalera – dijo con una pequeña risita el exceed ya que estaba hablando como la maga solo para burlarse, pero la maga no lo notaba – Happy te lo promete Juvia

\- Juvia, te lo agradece Happy – la maga llegó hasta lo más alto de la escalera y comenzó a amarrar algunos deseos en el bambú, pero no contaba con la gran atención que estaba prestando el Neko…

\- Oí, Charle mira tengo un pez para ti – dijo el pequeño Happy corriendo tras la neko blanca dejando a su suerte a Juvia quien se encontraba estirándose para poner un último deseo perteneciente a la pequeña Wendy en un espacio libre

\- Bien Happy, Juvia casi termina solo espera un poco- La maga se esforzaba si percatarse de que los chicos comenzaban una pequeña riña la que mandó a volar a Natsu quien chocó de lleno con la escalera causando que Juvia cayera- ¡KYA! – gritó la acosadora digo fan número uno del Fullbuster mientras caía, la maga cerró los ojos a la espera del golpe pero no fue así

\- ¿Estas bien? – dijo la persona que había cachado a Juvia

\- Juvia está bien, Juvia está bien – dijo mientras abría los ojos lentamente para percatarse de quién era su salvador- Gr-Gray-sama – tras salir de su ensoñación se lanzó al mago – Kya, Juvia sabía que a Gray-sama le gustaba Juvia, por eso mientras Juvia caía Gray-sama la salvo – decía con corazones en los ojos y abrazando fuertemente a Gray

\- Oí, Oí, no es como que quisiera ayudarte yo simplemente iba pasando – decía el mago de hielo bajando a la maga de sus brazos al tiempo que en sus mejillas aparecía con un pequeño sonrojo que no pasó desapercibido por la maga del take over

\- Ara, Ara, Gray, quién te viera tan lindo como todo un príncipe azul – decía risueña la demonio con una sonrisa tranquila que hizo que el sonrojo de Gray aumentará y este saliera del gremio –

\- Mira-san, ¿lo vio, lo vio? – Decía emocionada la Loxar – Ya sabía que Gray-sama ama a Juvia – dijo la chica con las manos en sus mejillas y con los ojos como corazones

-Jajajaja claro que si – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la Strauss – por cierto, ¿Lograste colocar tu deseo?

-Sí, Juvia lo colocó, aunque Happy la haya dejado – decía haciendo un pequeño puchero

Con Happy…

-Charle, porque eres tan mala – lloriqueaba el neko

-Ya te lo dije Happy – argumento la gata – no me gustan los pescado, así que vete – dijo dando un sorbo a su té mientras un deprimido Happy se acercaba a la barra con Juvia y Mira

. Charle, no me quiere – decía con pequeñas lagrimitas en sus ojos, lo cual causó que Juvia olvidará el incidente provocado por el pequeño gato – de nuevo rechazo mi pescado

-Uhm, Happy – La maga de agua lo abrazo – tranquilo, Juvia te ayudará a que Charle te haga caso

\- ¿En serio? – decía el exceed levantando su mirada pero sin soltar a Juvia, cosa que fue vista con mala cara por el recién llegado y más calmado Gray

-Mhm, Juvia lo hará – dijo con determinación marca Erza

\- Oi, Mira me puedes servir algo de comer- dijo Gray sentándose y mirando de reojo a la peliazul y al exceed

\- Claro, espera un momento – dijo Mira mientras colocaba la bebida de Laxus frente a él

\- Oye Happy, por qué no estas con flamita – preguntó con fingido desganó

\- Tengo cosas que hacer con Juvia – dijo sonriente el gato mientras movía alegremente sus patitas

\- ¿Y qué son esas cosas? – dijo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido

\- Eso es un secreto de Juvia y Happy, Gray-sama – dijo la chica tomando la patita del neko para salir del gremio, dejando a Gray consternado

\- Pff, como si me importará – dijo recargando su mejilla en su mano, muy al estilo de Laxus

\- Ara, Ara, por qué estás tan malhumorado Gray, no me tardé tanto con tu comida – decía con burla la maga peliblanca

\- No es por eso Mira – dijo comenzando a comer

\- ¿Es por Juvia? – preguntó como si nada mientras secaba unos vasos, causando que el tsundere pelinegro se atragantara un poco

\- Jajaja qué pasó, hielito pervertido, ya no sabes cómo comer – reía el Salamander sentándose a un lado de su compañero

\- Guarda silencio, cerebro de lava – dijo limpiándose la boca con desgano – No deberías cuidar mejor a tu neko

\- ¿Happy? – dijo colocando su dedo índice en su barbilla – ahora que lo dices no lo he visto desde hace rato

\- Happy se fue con Juvia, hace un momento – Contestó la mesera sonriente

\- ¿Quéééééé? – Dijo levantándose el pelirosa - ¿Por qué Happy se iría con Juvia? – volteo a ver a Gray - ¿Por qué tu mujer se llevó a mi gato?

\- No es mi mujer – dijo sonrojado y bufando – además no sé para que se fueron

Mientras tanto por la calles de Magnolia…

-Ne, Juvia – habló el exceed caminando a un lado de la maga de agua - ¿Cómo harás para que Charle me haga caso?

\- Juvia tiene todo planeado, así que deja todo en manos de Juvia – dijo sonriéndole al neko, para después guiarlo dentro de un pequeño establecimiento

\- ¿Una florería? – cuestionó Happy

\- Mhm, Juvia cree que las flores son el mejor regalo para una chica, así que Juvia cree que a Charle le gustarán – dijo mientras miraba alrededor - ¿Happy sabe cuáles son las flores favoritas de Charle?

\- No – contestó un poco triste - Charle nunca me dice cosas como esas, pero tal vez Lily lo sepa – dijo decaído – con él habla más

\- Juvia cree que Happy considera como rival de amor a Lily – dijo la maga – pero Juvia sabe que a Lily no le interesa de esa forma Charle, a él solo le interesa estar con Gajeel-kun y tomar licuados de kiwi preparados por Levy-san – dijo sonriente y tranquilizando a pequeño exceed azul

\- Entonces, qué flores crees que le gusten – preguntó más motivado

\- MMM Juvia cree que estas – decía señalando un punto en especifico

Tras comprar las flores recomendadas por Juvia, ella y Happy continuaron caminando en busca de un regalo que le pudiera gustar a Charle…

En el Gremio, Gildarts recién regresaba de una larga misión que al parecer él solo podía hacer, al llegar estaba muy emocionado por ver a su bella hija pero la noticia que le esperaba cambio un poco la alegre expresión que siempre tenía el mago más fuerte de Fairy Tail…

-¿Qué dijiste? – decía serio el mago de desmontaje

-Dije que quiero que conozcas a mi novio – dijo tranquila la Alberona

-No, no, no – lloriqueaba de repente el mago – mi niñita no puede tener novio, eres muy pequeña aún

\- Papá, ya tengo 18 años y no es cosa del otro mundo – razonaba la maga con los brazos cruzados ante la actitud de su padre

-Pero que tal que es un malviviente o un debilucho que no puede defenderte o solo quiere aprovecharse de ti porque eres muy ingenua o que alguien lo mandó para hacerte una broma o que o que quiere robarte tu inocencia – dicho esto Laxus se carcajeo recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de los magos que estaban discutiendo

\- Vamos, por eso es que quiero que conozcas a Bacchus… - Fue interrumpida antes de seguir hablando

\- ¿Acaso no es el tipo que se la pasa bebiendo de Quatro Cerberus? – preguntó de nuevo serio

\- Así es pero….

\- No, No, no y mil veces no, ese tipo es un pervertido además de un borracho desobligado – decía como si él fuera el hombre más responsable del mundo

\- Pero ni siquiera lo conoces, tal vez si… - de nuevo fue interrumpida

\- He dicho que no – dijo con tono autoritario que causó un brinco de sorpresa en su hija quien solo salió enojada del gremio

\- No fuiste muy duro con ella, quinto – dijo Makarov al Clive

\- Para nada – dijo sentándose a lado del maestro - ¿O tú lo crees? – dijo algo preocupado

\- Por supuesto que sí, idiota – regaño el pequeño anciano digo maestro

\- Pero es que no quiero ver a mi hija con un bueno para nada – dijo con desgano – Sé que no estuve presente en su vida como le hubiese gustado pero apenas me estoy acostumbrando y estos cambios abruptos me hacen pensar en todo el tiempo que desperdicie – soltó un suspiro – además cómo supones que acepte que mi pequeña ya ha crecido

\- Oh vamos, sé que es duro ver a los hijos crecer y más rebelarse un poco contra nosotros – dijo ante la mirada de "¿un poco?" que recibió de Gildarts al recordar a Iván – bueno, bueno en mi caso mucho, pero Cana sabe cuidarse y sé que Bacchus no es una mala persona – dijo en tono tranquilizador para después disfrutar de su bebida – además no sólo tú le haría ver su suerte si lastima a Cana y lo sabes – dijo riendo

En las calles de Magnolia…

Juvia iba de regreso al gremio tras dejar a Happy dando los últimos arreglos al regalo que había comprado, cuando vio a Cana sentada cerca del rio…

-Uhm, ¿Cana-san? – Dijo la Loxar acercándose - ¿se encuentra bien?

\- Oh Juvia eres tú – dijo la maga de las cartas levantando un poco su cabeza

\- ¿Pasó algo? – dijo sentándose a una lado de la castaña

\- Ay – dijo estirándose un poco y colocando sus manos a sus lados para recargarse – Digamos que por primera vez mi padre quiere actuar como uno y no es el momento

\- ¿Tuviste una pelea con Gildarts-san? – Preguntó Juvia ladeando un poco su cabeza, cuando recordó cierto detalle - ¿Le hablaste de Bacchus-san?

\- Así es – dijo con desgano Cana para después soltar un suspiro – le dije que tenía que conocerlo y papá no quiere hacerlo, Aish ese viejo me frustra

\- Demo – habló Juvia – Juvia cree que es un gesto muy lindo de Gildarts-san – sonrió – tal vez ya que conozca a Bacchus-san cambie de parecer, es más – dijo la maga levantándose abruptamente – Juvia le ayudará

\- ¿En serio? – ladeó su cabeza la maga de las cartas

\- Hai, Cana siempre ha sido buena con Juvia, así que Juvia le ayudará como lo hizo con Happy – dijo poniendo sus manos frente a ella mientras hacía unos pequeños puños de determinación – pero Juvia tiene que pensar cómo le ayudará a Cana-san jeje – reía con una mano en su nuca y mostrando un poco su lengua

\- Okay, entonces tenemos trabajo que hacer, ¿Verdad, Juvia? – decía Cana recuperando un poco su emoción y poniéndose de pie

Las chicas comenzaron a caminar rumbo al gremio mientras ideaban un plan para que Gildarts accediera a conocer a Bacchus…

Caída la noche, después de terminar con todos los preparativos, los magos se encontraban descansando y por descansando nos referimos a que medio gremio, sobre todo hombres, se encontraban en una campal pelea debido a que Gajeel miró feo a Natsu mientras este discutía con Gray por alguna cosa absurda sobre popularidad que fue callada por Laxus quien era apoyado por Freed y Bixlow….

La batalla estaba en su máxima expresión pero como esto ya era algo muy común en el gremio, las chicas seguían realizando sus actividades como si nada, es decir, Levy seguía leyendo atenta un libro en compañía de PantherLily, Mira atendía la barra apoyada por Kinana, Cana sorpresivamente no bebía mientras hablaba seriamente con Gildarts, Evergreen se quejaba de los inmaduros y bestias que podía ser los hombres y decía lo orgullosa que estaba de Laxus por no participar, sin saber que este se había detenido solo porque se había aburrido de mandarlos a volar tan fácil…

Mientras todo esto sucedía Lucy se acercó a Juvia en una mesa un tanto alejada de todo el alboroto…

-¿Y cuál es tu deseo, Juvia? – Decía la Heartfilia tranquilamente

\- Juvia aún no lo sabe… Juvia….no quiere ser egoísta – decía la maga algo triste

\- ¿Egoísta?

\- Es que… desde que Juvia entró al Gremio a conocido a tantos buenos amigos, y si solo se tiene un deseo… Juvia se sentiría muy triste si… - la peliazul tomó un pedazo de papel y lo acercó a su pecho – Por supuesto todos están en el corazón de Juvia, pero… - la maga de agua guardó silencio ante la atenta mirada de la rubia, quien al entender el sentimiento de la chica se sintió feliz por ella, sobre todo al saber que ambas estaban en la misma situación por lo que la tranquilizó

\- ¿Sabes…? – decía Lucy para que Juvia le prestará atención – No creo que sería egoísta el querer algo para una persona en específico teniendo a tantas personas que quieres, es más eso no significa que los demás no te importen – decía mientras varias magas del gremio se sentaban junto a ellas para escapar de la pelea de los chicos – todos aquí sienten lo mismo que tú y yo de que lo más correcto sería escribir "Quiero la felicidad de mis amigos" pero eso no sería lo mejor, ¿sabes por qué? – La Loxar negó levemente – Porque para los que te quieren, verte feliz es una felicidad – dijo sonriendo y contagiando a las demás chicas – Es como una cadenita, si tú eres feliz, yo soy feliz y si yo soy feliz alguien más ser feliz, es algo interminable donde si compartes tus alegrías estas se multiplican y si compartes tus penas estás se dividen y minimizan, así es como funciona nuestro gremio como una gran familia – volvió a sonreír contagiando a la peliazul – Así que… si tu deseo es ver a alguien feliz, simplemente nos hará feliz a los demás

\- ¡Awwww Lucy! – todas las magas se encontraban llorando a mares por las palabras de la rubia, tanto así que los magos se detuvieron de su pelea para verlas con cara de "¿Y a estas qué les pasa?"

\- ¿Y tú qué pedirás, Lu-chan? – Preguntaba Levy quien tenía en sus piernas a Pantherlily quien disfrutaba de un rico licuado de Kiwi hecho por la maga de la escritura

\- Yo…- guardó silencio ante la mirada expectativa de las chicas- no les diré porque es un secreto– dijo mostrándoles la lengua- ¿O ustedes si nos contarían su deseo? – Las demás magas negaron rotundamente – Ven

\- Bueno, Bueno – hablaba la Strauss mayor – aprovechando que estamos todas y que mañana es el Tanabata, ¿Qué les parece si hacemos una Pijamada solo de chicas?

\- Genial – gritaron entusiasmadas las magas

-Hey, ¿Por qué tanto alboroto, Nee-san? – Cuestionó el "pequeño" Elfman

\- Nada Elf-nii, lo que pasa es que esta noche será noche de chicas – Dijo sonriente Lissana

\- Wow, Yo quiero unirme – Gritó entusiasmado el Dragon slayer de fuego

\- No puedes – dijo sin miramientos Erza

\- ¿Por qué? – dijo con el ceño fruncido Gajeel que recién se había acercado y había escuchado los planes de las chicas

\- Es noche de chicas – dijo Levy

\- Así que mejor ayuden a levantar su desastre – Dijo Erza con los brazos cruzados causando que la mayoría de los magos limpiarán a una velocidad impresionante el gremio

Mientras tanto Mira se acercó a la barra para terminar con unos cuantos deberes y notó la presencia de cierto mago…

-¿No ayudarás Laxus?- Preguntó la modelo

\- NO es mi problema y sinceramente Erza no me asusta – dijo mirando directamente a la albina causando que está se sonrojará un poco

\- Y-Ya veo – respondió algo nerviosa - ¿Irás al festival mañana? - Preguntó cómo quien no quiere la cosa

\- Tal vez – miró con una sonrisa ladeada a la maga - ¿Acaso es una invitación, Señorita Strauss? – Abrió la boca con algo de sorpresa fingida – O es acaso que ya te diste cuenta de que soy muy sexy ante tus ojos y quieres declararme tu amor bajo los bellos fuegos artificiales que iluminarán la noche – relató con burla, causando un gesto de fastidio por parte de la maga del Take over quien solo se dio la vuelta enojada para alejarse y terminar de limpiar unos vasos- Jajá- la risa del rubio fue interrumpida por un golpe que recibió en la nuca- Hey Abuelo, ¿Qué te pasa? – reclamaba con el ceño fruncido mientras se sobaba la parte afectada por la mano del pequeño hombre

\- Deberías dejar de ser tan idiota con Mira – decía sentándose a un lado de su nieto y viéndolo con el ceño fruncido – Sabes que se puede cansar de tu actitud rebelde, ¿cierto? – el rubio solo guardó silencio mientras analizaba las palabras de su abuelo

\- Lo que sea – dijo chistando para levantarse, tomarse de golpe lo que sobraba de su bebida y retirarse

\- Hey Mira – llamó el maestro

\- Si, Maestro, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? – dijo la albina aproximándose

\- Puedes tener un poco más de paciencia, ¿cierto? – decía tranquilo sabiendo que la maga entendía sus palabras

\- No sé preocupe, Maestro, sé que puede ser un idiota de vez en cuando pero que en el fondo, muy muy en el fondo es una buena persona – ante el comentario de la chica ambos rieron

Tras terminar de arreglar el gremio de nuevo por los daños sufridos por la pequeña disputa de los "maduro" magos, todos se retiraron a descansar, pero claro que la noche aún era joven sobre todo para un animado grupo de chicas que se dirigían a Fairy Hills para tener su recién planeada pijamada…

-Bueno, Bueno, es hora de empezar- decía cana alegremente sobria para sorpresa de muchos- mmm a ver Lucy – la aludida volteó – Dinos, ¿Cuál es el recuerdo más bonito qué tienes desde que te uniste a Fairy tail?

\- Eso es muy sencillo – dijo la maga celestial – sin duda alguna, fue haber conocido a Natsu – dijo algo sonrojada

\- Juvia quiere saber por qué – preguntaba la maga mientras abrazaba un peluche mediano de Gray

\- Etto… bueno… es que gracias a que lo conocí y que me trajo con él para unirme al gremio es que pude conocerlos a todos – narraba feliz Lucy – además creó que si no lo hubiera conocido, no estaría con ustedes ahora, inclusive podría estar en otro Gremio sin saber de todo lo que me perdería al no conocerlos

\- Wow, ese es un sentimiento muy dulce, Lucy – dijo la Scarlet acercando a la rubia para abrazarla

-Bien ahora yo preguntaré - dijo sonriente Lissana para mirar directamente a…- dinos Evergreen, ¿Por qué siempre tratas mal a Elf-nii, si es más que obvio que te gusta?

\- Es verdad – interrumpió Lucy – hasta erza que es muy despistada lo sabe – la mencionada asintió con rostro inocente

\- Bueno – comenzó la maga cuyos ojos te podrían convertir en una estatua en menos de dos segundos – la verdad es que… - se comenzaba a sonrojar – Me gusta ver su expresión cuando se molesta – soltó un suspiro enamorado - ¿No han visto lo lindo que se ve? – Dijo con las manos en sus mejilla mientras ante el recuerdo sus ojos se volvían corazones pero inmediatamente cambió su semblante a uno más serio – oh no, no, esperen ustedes no deben ver a mi hombre o las convertiré en estatuas – dijo amenazando a las demás magas

\- No te preocupes querida, que ese hombresote es todo tuyo – dijo con burla Cana – Bueno, Bueno, ahora quien será la próxima víctima, digo ¿A quién le toca? – reía la Alberona

\- Yo sé – respondió la chica de la porta de la revista "Hechicero Semanal" – Erza – la aludida quien se encontraba degustando un pedazo de pastel de sabrá Mavis dónde lo sacó, volteó al escuchar su nombre - ¿Qué tanto te gusta Jellal? – dicho esto la maga del re-equipado casi se atraganta

\- Yo…este…yo – decía sonrojada – la verdad es que – miró al piso – desde pequeña he estado enamorada de él – suspiró – aunque debería considerarlo mi enemigo por tanto daño que le ha hecho a la gente que me rodea… algo dentro de mi pecho… no me permite odiarlo – dijo con melancolía – pero él solo se la pasa diciendo que tiene muchos pecados que resarcir y que no quiere arrastrarme a su oscuridad pero…pero… eso en realidad no me importa, porque lo quiero, y es por eso que he logrado perdonar todos sus errores – levantó su vista hacía la maga que le había formulado la pregunta - ¿Tú cómo hiciste para perdonar los errores de Laxus, Mira?

\- Pues creo que estoy en la misma situación que tú, Erza – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la modelo – Si bien lo que hizo Laxus a nuestros amigos fue algo imperdonable, yo… simplemente… no podía odiarlo y todo por estos fuertes sentimientos que tengo incrustados en el pecho – dijo colocando una mano a la altura de su pecho – sé que es un cretino la mayoría de la veces, pero todo ha sido a raíz del exilio de su padre y que quiere lo mejor para el gremio, aunque se dejó consumir por la sed de poder, sin embargo – soltó un suspiró – qué más podemos hacer al estar enamoradas de alguien que quizá no nos convenga – sonrió de lado – ¿Deberíamos rendirnos? ¿Deberíamos despreciarlos y reprimir nuestros sentimientos? – Negó levemente – yo creo que solo es cuestión de tiempo – se acercó a Erza y tomó sus manos – esperemos un poco más a que esos cabezas huecas se den cuenta de lo que se están perdiendo o sino – miró con una pequeña sonrisa sádica a Erza – bien podríamos hacérselos entender a la mala, ¿no, Erza-chan? – ambas magas clase-S sonrieron en complicidad causando que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de sus compañeras

\- Oooookay – dijo Lucy un poco recuperada del susto – Bueno creo que es hora de otros juegos jeje – dijo mientras soltaba una pequeña risa nerviosa

Las chicas se la pasaron de maravilla y cuando se dieron cuenta de que el reloj marcaba las 4 de la mañana decidieron que era momento de descansar para poderse alistar para el tan esperado Festival, con la esperanza de poder pasar aunque sea un momento con su bobo especial…

El tan esperado 7 de Julio había llegado y se podía notar por la alegría, entusiasmo y felicidad que adornaba a la bella ciudad de Magnolia…

En el gremio de Fairy tail muchos magos se encontraban conversando y haciendo comparaciones de los festivales en años anteriores, algunos otros se encontraban pensativos por los recuerdos que les traía esa fecha (dígase los Dragon Slayer de primera Generación al recordar a sus Dragones), otros estaban muy entusiasmados por la noche que les esperaba y otros de repente llenos de energía corrían por el gremio…

-Oi Natsu, ¿Qué haces con el bambú de los deseos? – decía Gray aproximándose a su amigo-rival que se encontraba, como pocas veces, muy concentrados sentado en el piso

\- Ah Stripper, eres tú – dijo apenas mirándolo para después contestar de la manera más tranquila posible – Estaba viendo los deseos

\- Creo que no deberías hacer eso – dijo con una gotita en su nuca

\- Pero no es nada interesante, la mayoría pide que todos seamos felices – dijo con desganó, pero en eso un papel llamó su atención – Mira encontré el de Lucy – sonrió con malicia

\- Insisto en que no deberías ver eso, pero qué dice – accedió al final el Fullbuster poniéndose de cunclillas a un lado de Natsu

\- Dice – comenzó leer el pelirosa - "Que Natsu, pueda encontrar a su padre" – terminó de leer en un susurro – Wow, pudiendo pedir cualquier cosa, pidió por mí – Dijo sonriendo de lado

\- Oh vamos flamita – dijo Gray – sabes que Lucy te aprecia a ti más que a nadie en el gremio, es normal que se preocupe por tu felicidad

\- Pero - soltó un suspiró – no sé, al leer el deseo de Luce algo en mi interior se retorció – dijo con una sonrisa – pero bueno, ¿Quieres leer el de Juvia? – Dijo levantando repetidas veces sus cejas para después cambiar su expresión y dejar un poco abierta su boca – oh es verdad, no deberíamos estar haciendo esto, ¿cierto, hielito? – dijo picando la curiosidad del mago de hielo

\- Oh guarda silencio – dijo con el ceño fruncido – pero déjame ver – se acercó curioso al Dragneel

\- Dice "Quiero tener 30 hijos con Gray-sama…" – ante lo dicho el discípulo de Ul sudó frío pero Natsu continúo – "eso es lo que Juvia hubiera dicho en toda ocasión, pero la verdad es que Juvia desea que Gray-sama sea feliz, aunque no sea con Juvia, ya que Gray-sama le ha brindado múltiples momentos de felicidad a Juvia desde que lo conoció por eso Juvia quisiera que Gray-sama fuera feliz" – El mago de fuego miró impresionado el papel – Wow, creo que en definitiva le diste algo a Juvia para que te quiera Iceberg – dijo riendo sin notar lo pensativo que se había quedado Gray ante las palabras escritas por su acosadora personal, cuando iba a responder las puertas del Gremio se abrieron dejando ver a un nervioso Happy tratando de esconder algo tras su espalda, mientras era seguido de cerca por Juvia - Oi Happy – gritaba el pelirosa - ¿Dónde has estado todo el día? – dijo acercándose a su amigo pero fue interceptado por Juvia

\- Natsu-san, por favor no interrumpa a Happy – dijo mirando hacia el pequeño neko

Happy se acercaba nervioso a cierta gata blanca que había cautivado su tierno y dulce corazón desde el primer momento en que la vio…

-Charle – Habló el exceed para llamar la atención de su nakama quien se encontraba tomando una taza de té

-¿Qué quieres neko? – decía fría como siempre

\- Etto… yo… quería…etto…Juvia ayudó – balbuceaba de los nervios el pobre Happy

\- No quiero un pescado, si es lo que me quieres dar – dijo cruzando sus patitas la compañera de Wendy

-Charle, no deberías ser tan mala con el pobre Happy – regaño la pequeña maga peliazul peinada con dos coletas

\- Yo quería darte esto – dijo entregándole un ramo de Lilas que relucían en su bella por su tono rosado las cuales dejaron cautivada a la exceed blanca quien las tomó tímidamente – Juvia me dijo que era un buen regalo… pero…yo no sabía cuáles son tus flores favoritas – decía un poco triste – así que elegimos estas

\- Charle – susurraba Wendy a su compañera exceed quien no hablaba – sabes Happy - captó la atención del neko azul – estas son las flores preferidas de Charle

\- ¿En serio? – dijo un poco más ilusionado

\- Así es – dijo Charle un tanto sonrojada – Gracias, Happy

\- En serio, en serio ¿Te gustaron, Charle?

\- Claro que si – dijo aún sonrojada

\- Genial, Genial – celebraba Happy dando pequeños saltitos – Ne, Charle, yo quería preguntarte algo – dijo dejando de brincar

\- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo mirándolo fijamente y causando un gran sonrojo en el gato enamorado

\- Yo… quería saber si… te gustaría….ver los fuegos artificiales conmigo – dijo con los ojos cerrados mientras hacía puños con sus patitas para agarrar valor

\- Esta bien – fue lo único que dijo la gata para causar que el compañero fiel de Natsu se desmayará al punto de casi caer al suelo de no ser que gracias a Juvia que corrió a detenerlo- ¡Happy! – Gritó angustiada la exceed - ¿Estás bien?

\- Natsu, creo que no quiero despertar nunca de este bello sueño – balbuceaba Happy en los brazos de Juvia, todos rieron ante las palabras del enamorado, quien despertó después de unos minutos – Oh no, Oh no – decía con sus patitas sobre su cabeza – Tenía el sueño más maravilloso y he despertado – dijo lloriqueando sentado en el regazo de Juvia ante la mirada celosa de cierto mago del ice-maker

\- Demo, Happy eso no fue un sueño – dijo sonriente Natsu

\- ¿En serio? – Preguntó mirando al pelirosa quien asintió – Charle, ¿Verá conmigo los fuegos artificiales? – esta vez miró a la mencionada quien asintió sonrojada, entonces Happy calló en cuenta de lo que había pasado y abrazo efusivamente a Juvia – Muchas gracias, muchas gracias – dicho esto saltó del regazo de la maga de agua y tras tomar a la exceed de la patita salió corriendo del gremio

\- Entonces, ¿Ahora juntas parejas como Mira? – preguntaba cierto mago azabache captando la atención de Juvia

\- Juvia solo quiere que sus amigos sean felices – dijo con una gran sonrisa

\- Oe, Juvia, puedo hablar contigo un momento – dijo mirando a otro lado

\- Claro que si Gray-sama – dicho esto la chica siguió al mago a las afueras del gremio

\- Sabes – dijo recargándose en la pared – Yo… quería hacer lo mismo que Happy

\- Gray-sama también quería salir con Charle – gritó la maga tapándose la boca por la impresión para después murmurar "rival de amor"

\- No, No – negaba rápidamente el mago – no me refería a eso

\- ¿Entonces, a qué se refiere Gray-sama? – cuestionó la chica ladeando un poco su cabeza

\- Me refiero a que – levantó su vista y la posó en la bella chica que tenía enfrente - Juvia, este es tu primer Tanabata con Fairy Tail, ¿cierto? – La maga asintió – por eso yo quería saber si – guardó silencio por un momento en el que la chica pudo notar el sonrojo en las mejillas de su amado – Si, ¿Te gustaría ir al festival conmigo? – la chica abrió los ojos de la impresión

\- Juvia, acepta gustosa ir con usted al festival Gray-sama – respondió de manera tranquila sorprendiendo al mago, primero por no habérsele lanzado diciendo que ya veía la fecha de su boda y a sus 30 hijos y segundo porque al voltear a ver a la maga está le dedico (en palabras del Tsundere) la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás había visto en su vida

El momento compartido entre estos dos magos era sin duda muy tranquilo y especial, algo que se guardaría por mucho tiempo en sus recuerdos, y qué más hubiesen querido sino que durará más tiempo pero como en Fairy tail la palabra calma y tranquilidad no existe, fueron interrumpidos por un estruendoso sonido proveniente del interior del gremio por lo que decidieron entrar a ver que sucedida, para encontrarse con una escena un tanto inusual…

-Te he dicho que te alejes de mi nenita – gritaba Gildarts a un invitado mientras era sostenido por Macao y Wakaba – Cana me reusó a que te involucres con este tipo – decía amenazando con la mirada al hombre que tenía su brazo alrededor de su pequeña

\- Vamos papá – trataba de calmarlo Cana – Bacchus es una buena persona

\- No, No, No – negaba con la cabeza repetidas veces – me importa un bledo lo que él te diga, no dejaré que corrompa a mi hija

\- Señor, venga – dijo moviendo sus manos el denominado Halcón Borracho – Soy un tipo de lo más decente – dijo sonriendo tranquilamente y sin soltar a Cana

\- Si fuera así, ¿Por qué no traes camisa, degenerado? – Decía en tono celoso – y por enésima vez suelta a mi hija – la mencionada se alejó del chico y camino con paso firme hacía su padre, quien la miró confundido

\- Ya basta – dijo con las manos en su cadera – Podrías dejar de ser un tonto – reclamó enojada – Nunca estuviste cuando te necesite, ni siquiera sabias que era tu hija y ahora quieres comportarte como el padre del año – dijo sin tener en cuenta que sus palabras lastimaban al mayor quien de repente dejó de forcejear para mirar al suelo

\- Tienes razón, Cana – dijo El Clive en tono apagado y zafándose del agarre de sus compañeros – Creo que me deje llevar o algo así – torció un poco su boca – A decir, verdad ni siquiera tengo el derecho de reclamarte, prohibirte o permitirte que hagas o no algo

\- Papá – dijo Cana en un susurro al ver el estado decaído de su padre

\- No te preocupes - Dijo intentando sonreír para después darse la vuelta y dirigirse al segundo piso del gremio ante la mirada silenciosa de los demás magos del gremio que había visto la escena, pero el silencio fue interrumpido por la voz tranquila de alguien

\- Creo que iré a hablar con él

\- No, No puedes hacer eso Bacchus – dijo la Alberona con ojos bien abiertos

\- Hey tranquila - dijo el mago de la palma mágica tomando a la castaña por los hombros – ya verás que todo saldrá bien – Cana lo miró directo a los ojos - ¿Confías en mí? – La maga solo asintió mientras veía alejarse a su novio por el rumbo tomado por su padre

\- Cana-san, ¿todo está bien? – cuestionó la Loxar, al escuchar esta voz la maga de las cartas volteó rápidamente y abrazo a su amiga

\- Creó que fui muy cruel con él – decía tristemente

\- Tranquila, Juvia cree que todo estará bien - decía acariciando la cabeza de la castaña – aunque si algo sale mal será por culpa de Juvia – dijo melancólica y causando que Cana levantara su cabeza

\- Por supuesto que no será tu culpa Juvia, ¿Por qué dices esas cosas? – dijo con el ceño un poco fruncido la hija de Gildarts ante las palabras de la maga de agua

\- Porque Juvia fue quien le dijo a Cana, que debía traer a Bacchus-san para que se presentará a Gildarts-san – decía con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos que causaron ternura en el mago de hielo al ver la preocupación de la maga por sus amigos

\- Ya, ya – calmaba la castaña a la peliazul – no te preocupes que todo saldrá bien – dijo sonriendo – mi viejo a veces es muy sensible pero inmediatamente se le olvida jajajaja

En el segundo piso del gremio, donde sorpresivamente no se encontraba Laxus sino un deprimido Gildarts…

-Hey viejo – decía en tono amistoso el mago de Quatro Cerberus recibiendo una intensa mirada del mago más fuerte de Fairy Tail

\- Genial, mi persona favorita en estos momentos – dijo el Clive rodando los ojos y con sarcasmo

\- Vamos, no sea así – dijo sentándose a un lado de su suegro (jajaja)

\- ¿Qué quieres, pervertido? – dijo recargando su barbilla en la palma de su mano

\- Solo venía a hacer las paces… creo que comenzamos con el pie izquierdo Jeje – reía un poco nervioso con una mano en su nuca – por eso vengo a proponerle algo

\- Ni creas que dejare que te cases con mi hija – decía asustado pero con el ceño fruncido el quinto maestro del gremio

\- Jajaja no por el momento no es eso – decía con burla para amenizar el ambiente pero recibió una mirada aún más seria por parte del castaño – Era una broma, sabe – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa de lado

\- Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu propuesta? – dijo en tono de desgano

\- Una competencia – decía el Glow estirándose un poco en su silla

\- Te escucho…

\- Será una simple competencia para ver quién aguanta más bebiendo

\- ¿Solo beber? – Cuestionó Gildarts levantando una ceja – ¿Y qué ganas o qué ganaría yo?

\- Sencillo, si ganó no se opondrá a que este con su hija – dijo levantando ambas cejas – pero si pierdo, yo… dejaré en paz a su hija – esto último lo dijo titubeando un poco - ¿Qué dice?

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto? – preguntó un tanto interesado

\- Por supuesto - decía seguro Bacchus – pero tenga en cuenta que no por nada me dicen el Halcón Borracho – dijo con sonrisa arrogante – daré lo mejor de mí en esta competencia

Ambos magos se pusieron de acuerdo y tras unos minutos bajaron ante las miradas atentas de los magos dirigiéndose a la barra donde le plantearon el asunto a Mirajane para que comenzarán con su reto…

Tras dos horas de beber intensamente y donde ninguno de los magos daba su brazo a torcer, uno de ellos cayó rendido ante la mirada de todo el gremio y sobre todo la mirada de su contrincante que se encontraba como si nada…

-Ah – dijo dando su último trago a su vaso el vencedor – tal vez tenía que haberle dicho que solo estaba tomando soda jajaja – los magos miraron sorprendidos a Gildarts, primero porque era la primer persona en ganarle a Bacchus en una competencia de bebida y segundo por la declaración realizada

\- ¿Eso no es trampa, Gildarts-san? – cuestionó Mira ladeando un poco la cabeza

\- Claro que no – dijo el mencionado levantando un poco los hombros – El solo dijo que sería una competencia de bebidas, no dijo qué tipo de bebidas – dijo con una gran sonrisa para después ayudar a Bacchus a levantarse

\- Bueno, fue más listo que yo – dijo riendo a duras penas – y supongo que he perdido así que…

\- Puedes estar con Cana – ante lo dicho su hija y el pretendiente de esta lo miraron confundidos

\- Pero el acuerdo era que…

\- Lo sé, lo sé – dijo restándole importancia – pero realmente me mostraste determinación a pesar de que dudabas en realizar un evento de este tipo – dijo sonriendo

\- ¿Estás hablando en serio? – habló por primera vez la maga de la predicción a lo que su padre solo asintió

\- Después de la pequeña discusión que tuvimos – dijo con una pequeña mueca – me quede pensando y cuando este pervertido – dijo señalando con la mirada al mago de la palma mágica – se acercó a mí con su competencia supe que no era tan malo después de todo, así que tienen mi permiso – terminado esto el castaño pudo sentir unos brazos rodeándolo en un amoroso abrazo y este provenía de su pequeña, de aquella niña que no supo sino hasta hace poco que era su hija y que era fruto del amor que había profesado a la única mujer que realmente había amado, su amada Cornelia

Todos miraban la escena sumamente conmovidos, sobre todo las chicas…

-Blah – soltó un rubio fornido desde la barra con mueca de desagrado ante la escena – como pueden impregnar el gremio con tanta cursilería – dijo rodando los ojos

\- Oh vamos Laxus – decía la Strauss – fue algo muy bonito y un grato recuerdo para este día - decía con emoción

\- Si, SI, lo que digas mujer – dijo negando levemente con la cabeza mientras una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios al ver la expresión de la chica

Caída la tarde la mayoría de la chicas se había ido a arreglar para asistir al festival, al igual que los chicos que había ido a regañadientes a alistarse, mientras los demás se arreglaban, en el interior del gremio, específicamente en la biblioteca del mismo, todavía se encontraba una pequeña maga guardando algunos libros que estaban a su alrededor, y aunque sus manos trabajarán en dicha tarea, su mente se encontraba muy lejos de ese lugar…

Recoger y guardar, tomar otro libro y guardar, era algo sencillo para ella, sin embargo deseaba con todo su corazón no estar sola en ese lugar sino estar con… pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una fuertes pisadas acercándose por la entrada de la biblioteca, pero ella no volteó ya que sabía que Jet o Droy eran los que estaban en la puerta ya que muy probablemente la habían ido a buscar al no verla aun en la celebración así eran ellos, pensó la pequeña maga, sus mejores amigos desde que había llegado al gremio, fuerte y leales, a su parecer los más amables de todo Fiore, recordaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, oh cuánto agradecía haberlos conocido…

-Hai, Hai, ya termino en un momento y nos vamos – decía la maga continuando con su tarea y sin voltear si quiera a ver al recién llegado – solo me falta este – dijo moviendo un poco el libro entre sus manos mientras subía la escalera, más que nada por inercia que por ganas realmente – saben, hoy las chicas y yo platicamos mucho como siempre – dijo soltando una pequeña risa – pero ahora me dejaron pensando demasiado – hizo una mueca – por favor no digan nada, ¿ok?, sería muy penoso que lo hicieran con lo que les voy a decir, pero… - detuvo por un momento sus pasos por la escalera para después seguir subiendo - ¿Ustedes han tenido a alguien especial?, no me refiero a amigos o a su familia sino a… - se puso tan roja que movió sus manos en señal de negación, soltándose por un momento que hizo que la escalera se tambaleará pero por suerte fue sujetada por alguien desde abajo evitando que Levy pudiera caer – Gracias – dijo soltando un suspiro por el susto – saben…chicos…creo que yo… ya la encontré – tomo algo de valor para seguir hablando - …me refiero a esa persona especial – el silencio reino en la habitación – durante la plática con las chicas cuando Juvia hablaba de que no cree ser capaz de vivir en un mundo sin Gray, a pesar de que su amor hacia él fue algo de primera vista, cuando dijo eso… yo pensé en… - hizo una pausa – la cara de esta persona estaba en mi mente…- la mirada de la chica se llenó de nostalgia – Cuando Lucy nos habló de cómo conocer a Natsu la hizo mucho más fuerte y que él siempre estaba ahí… me recordó que… aunque su mirada muchas veces es fría, esa persona siempre estará ahí – soltó un suspiró – El cómo Mira fue capaz de perdonar todos los problemas que causó Laxus…porque lo ama – su corazón empezó a doler muy fuerte, sentía que en cualquier momento no podría más – O cómo Jellal ha sido el peor enemigo de erza, pero que a pesar de todo… ella no puede vencer lo que siente…- Ya no lo soportó más, por lo que por las mejillas de la maga comenzaron a correr pequeña lágrimas – Yo…simplemente no entiendo por qué… ¿POR QUÉ SON TAN LIBRES DE QUERE Y NO TEMER? ¿POR QUÉ TIENEN QUE HABER SUPUESTOS ENEMIGOS QUE SABEN CLARAMENTE QUE SE AMAN? – Su voz se calmó por un momento – por qué a pesar de que él y yo… somos nakamas…somos familia…yo…yo… ¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDO AMAR A GAJEEL SIN TEMER A QUE ME DEJE SOLA? ¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDO SER TAN FUERTE COMO LAS DEMÁS Y DEMOSTRARLE LO QUE SIENTO? ¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDE ENTENDER QUE YO NO LO TENGO MIEDO A PESAR DE LO SUCEDIDO EN NUESTRO PRIMERO ENCUENTRO? ¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDE VER QUE NO LE GUARDO RENCOR ALGUNO? POR QUÉ NO ENTIENDE QUE YO... – justo en ese momento sus pie resbaló del escalón, Levy se preparó para el duro suelo cerrando los ojos, pero este nunca llegó, en cambio sintió los fuertes brazos de su salvador, eran demasiado musculosos para ser de sus mejores amigos, así que con algo de temor abrió lentamente sus ojos para encontrarse con un Gajeel más seria que nunca, algo que perturbo su corazón tanto así que su cuerpo no reaccionaba…

-Enana, ¿Estas bien? - Gajeel la bajo con cuidado de sus brazos

-No te preocupes – Su cuerpo y mente le respondieron al fin- lo que dije…no necesitas recordarlo, además de…

\- Enana- Repetir el Redfox pero Levy seguía sin escucharlo

-…que no es muy importante…

\- Enana…

-…tal vez tú no… me quieras…

-¡LEVY! – exclamó desesperado el dragón del hierro para después aprisionar a la pequeña maga con sus brazos, así pasaron en silencio, recordando todo lo vivido juntos… tal vez su historia no comenzó de inmediato como el amor de Juvia para Gray, o no fueron aliados desde un principio como Natsu y Lucy, si bien su historia aún era muy corta para ser como la de Erza y Jellal y no era tan especial como el amor de Laxus y Mirajane, sin duda alguna mientras ella fuera su Levy y el su amado Gajeel, el mundo a su parecer podría irse al carajo… si como escucharon porque para ellos esto era lo único que querían, permanecer juntos entre los brazos del otro, sin molestia alguna…

-Levy – dijo Gajeel separándose un poco de la maga

\- Hai – contestó sin despegar su rostro del pecho del mago

\- Nunca más vuelvas a decir que yo no te quiero… - dijo con determinación

-…Hai… - dijo correspondiendo el abrazo mientras una pequeña sonrisa se plasmaba en su rostro

Mientras permanecía abrazados, el Redfox recordó la conversación que tuvo con su nakama más preciada…

-No sé de qué estás hablando mujer de la lluvia – decía mirando a otro lado para evitar la mirada de su amiga

\- Oh vamos Gajeel-kun, Juvia sabe que te gusta Levy-chan – dijo entrecerrando sus ojos

\- Esas son tonterías – dijo con un leve sonrojo para después cambiar su expresión por una melancólica – La enana nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo después de lo que le hice cuando nos conocimos

\- Demo, Juvia sabe que Gajeel-kun se arrepiente mucho de eso además de que solo seguía órdenes del maestro José – dijo colocando una mano en el hombreo del perforado que solo miraba el piso – Además Juvia sabe muy bien que Gajeel-kun es una buena persona que aparenta ser rudo, es más Juvia cree que Gajeel-kun es como un gatito – dijo sonriendo ante la cara de perturbación de su amigo

\- ¿Entonces, qué crees que debería hacer? – dijo sincerándose como tantas veces lo había hecho solo con Juvia

\- Juvia cree que Gajeel-kun debería decirle cómo se siente a Levy-chan

\- ¿Tú crees? – dijo con una mueca de nerviosismo

\- Hai, Juvia cree que ustedes dos serian una gran pareja además así Juvia podría quitar del camino a una rival de amor con Gray-sama – dijo tiernamente causando una pequeña sonrisa en el Slayer

\- Sabes que eres la única loca que quiere a ese stripper, ¿cierto? – Juvia lo miró ladeando la cabeza – A veces eres muy despistada mujer de la lluvia, pero ese Stripper es un idiota

\- Gajeel-kun! – Dijo a modo de reclamo – no sea malo con Gray-sama o Juvia se enojará y no le dirá dónde puede encontrar a Levy-chan ahora – dijo cruzando sus brazos y haciendo un mohín

\- Bueno, Bueno, ya no diré nada de tu hombre – decía con burla

\- Eso quiere decir que Gajeel-kun quiere saber dónde está Levy-chan, ¿verdad? – dijo mirando de manera pícara al pelinegro quien solo atinó a sonrojarse

Gajeel volvió al presente en el que aún abrazaba a su enana…

-Hey Levy – decía en un tono que era música para los oídos de la chica ya que siempre le alegraba escuchar su nombre saliendo de los labios de su Dragón

\- ¿Si? – dijo levantando la mirada

\- ¿Te gustaría ver conmigo los fuegos artificiales del Tanabata?

\- Me encantaría – dijo sonrojada causando una gran sonrisa en el Redfox

Ambos salieron de la biblioteca rumbo a la casa de la pequeña maga para que esta pudiera terminar de alistarse

Mientras tanto por las calles de Magnolia Juvia y Gray se encontraban recorriendo los bellos puestos que había colocado con motivo del tan esperado festival de las estrellas, para la mayoría de las personas que conocían o que ubicaban a los jóvenes magos, se les hacía algo esperado verlos juntos como una feliz pareja pero al mismo tiempo les maravillaba y sorprendía la actitud que habían adoptado, porque no era muy común ver a una Juvia no tan acosadora de Gray-sama o a un Gray sin tanto Tsunderismo, si la palabra existiese…

Gray se dejó "arrastrar" (aunque en realidad no ponía resistencia alguna) a cada uno de los puestos que Juvia quería ver…

\- Gray-sama, se ve muy lindo – Decía la maga de agua con las manos unidas frente a su boca, ya que frente a ella se encontraba un Gray muy sonrojado con un lindo gorro de panda

\- ¿Tú crees? – decía siguiéndole el juego a la maga, y todo porque el Fullbuster prometió, aunque la maga no lo supiera, que ese día él haría lo posible por proporcionarle maravillosos recuerdos, y de paso los generaría para él mismo, pero claro que esto lo guardaba en un lugar aún más profundo en su mente, ya saben actitud Tsundere ante todo

\- Hai, Juvia realmente lo cree – decía con una pequeña sonrisa

\- Esta bien pero – dijo quitándose el gorro – creo que se ve mejor en ti – decía mientras colocaba el gorro en la cabeza de la chica para admirarla – si, en definitiva luce mejor en ti – afirmó con una pequeña sonrisa - ¿Crees que deberíamos llevárnoslo? – preguntó levantando una ceja mientras sonreía, cosa que dejó asombrada a la chica y que hizo que su corazón palpitará más rápido de lo normal – Tomaré eso como un sí – dicho esto volteó para poder pagar el artículo - ¿Te gustaría comer unos dangos?

\- A Juvia le gustaría – dijo sonrojada ante los gestos atentos de su Gray-sama

Con Lucy, Natsu, Gajeel y Levy, quienes "por suerte se encontraron por ahí"

-¿Creen que esto sea buena idea? – preguntaba la rubia escondida dentro de un arbusto, mientras trataba que su yukata no se rasgará

\- Por supuesto, Nim-Nim – decía el Dragneel quien vestía con ropas adecuadas para la fecha pero con un pequeño detalle que resaltaba a más no poder, el cual era su bufanda favorita (que en realidad es la única que tiene) cubriéndole el rostro

\- Concuerdo con Salamander, es necesario verificar que el Stripper trate bien a la mujer de la Juvia – decía el Redfox – lo único que no entiendo es por qué traes de esa forma tu estúpida bufanda – comentó levantando una ceja

\- Hey no es una bufanda estúpida, maldito come hierro – dijo el pelirosa con el ceño fruncido – y es mi vestimenta ninja Nim-Nim – aclaró con una sonrisa

\- Fiu, Gajeel, esta no era mi idea de estar en el festival contigo, ¿sabes? – Dijo la peliazul de pequeña corta estatura – Sin embargo, me parece un gesto muy dulce de tu parte el preocuparte por Juvia – finalizó con una sonrisa causando que el hijo de Metallicana se sonrojará

\- Bueno – comenzó la maga celestial – Entiendo el motivo de Gajeel pero – dijo levantando una ceja mientras observada al dragón slayer de fuego - ¿Por qué nosotros los seguimos?

\- Jajaja, es que quería ver que hacía el hielito, porque se reusó a pelear conmigo antes del festival y como quería estar contigo, Luce – dijo con un pequeño sonrojo el hijo de Igneel – Te arrastre a esto Jejeje – dicho esto la Heartfilia no pudo hacer más que sonreír ante las palabras de Natsu

\- Bueno, Bueno, déjense de cursilerías y movamos nuestros traseros porque ese par ya se alejó – dijo con tono de fastidio Gajeel causando una pequeña risa en su Levy

Gray y Juvia seguían visitando cuanto puesto se les pusiera enfrente, en parte por la chica y en parte por Gray quien ya parecía más entusiasmado por su pequeña salida con la chica…

-Hey Juvia – la aludida volteó

\- Si, Gray-sama

\- Creo que deberíamos buscar un buen lugar para ver los fuegos artificiales, ¿Qué dices?

\- Oh es verdad, Juvia se había olvidado por completo de los fuegos artificiales por el rato tan agradable que está pasando con Gray-sama – dijo con gesto sorprendido, mientras sus palabras hacían sonreír al mago de hielo - ¿Dónde será el mejor lugar para que Juvia y Gray-sama vean los fuegos artificiales? – dijo dando pequeños golpes a su barbilla con su dedo pulgar

Justo cuando Gray iba a responder que tenía el lugar perfecto, una gran cantidad de hombres y mujeres se acercaban a ellos a una velocidad impresionante por lo que les fue difícil zafarse de ser arrastrados por ellos, sobre todo a Gray quien no pudo más que dejarse llevar con cara de frustración hasta que se detuvo…

-¿Qué diablos les pasa a estos locos? Ni siquiera es hora de los fuegos artificiales para que se aloquen tanto – decía malhumorado el mago mientras sacudía sus ropas ya que en cuanto la muchedumbre se detuvo lo tiraron al suelo como si su simple presencia fuera nada – Aish, ¿Dónde estará Juvia? – se cuestionaba mirando a los lados hasta que un grito lo asunto

-¡Laxus-sama es tan lindo! – gritaba eufórica una pelimorada a su lado, dejándolo prácticamente sordo

\- Aish – dijo sobando sus oídos – Bueno ya sabía que el idiota de Laxus era un poco popular pero mira que hasta los hombres corrieron a verlo jajaja y yo que creía que solo era Freed – decía con burla

\- Oh Por dios, Mirajane luce preciosa con esa Yukata amarilla – decía con aire enamorado un joven de cabellera peliroja

\- Es verdad, aunque es muy extraño verla con ese tipo del rayo – dijo un pelinaranja al que parecía su amigo, este comentario causó una cara de asombro en el Fullbuster por lo que decidió abrirse paso entre la gente para ver si lo que decía era real

\- Wow – dijo estando relativamente cerca del motivo del alboroto de tanta persona – Así que esta era la "misión súper importante que tenías que cumplir", Laxus jajaja – susurraba con burla pero algo llamó su atención – Bueno al menos Mira está sonriendo – dijo feliz para después recordar algo muy importante – Pero que idiota soy, debo buscar a Juvia – se regañaba mientras se abría paso de la manera "más gentil y civilizada" posible, entre la gente – A un lado, A un lado, no ven que me estorban, a un lado, aun lado

El pelinegro corría por todos lados en busca de la maga de agua, pero por más que revisa y revisa los puestos, los juegos e inclusive los sanitarios no la encontraba, por lo que decidió buscar por los alrededores...

Pasaron varios minutos en los que la desesperación de Gray aumentaba, ya que no encontraba a la chica y se acercaba la hora de los fuegos artificiales…

-Vamos, ¿Dónde estás? – se cuestionaba el pelinegro jalando un poco su cabello por la desesperación pero su frustración fue interrumpida por un sonido que causó una mueca de tristeza en el mago, ya que era ni más ni menos los Fuegos artificiales que por fin habían dado comienzo para alegría de muchos y disgusto de algunos – Cielos – dijo soltando un pesado suspiro mientras miraba el cielo - ¿Y ahora qué haré? – Se recriminaba golpeando su frente con la palma de su mano – Genial, Gray, simplemente Genial – dijo con total sarcasmo – Lo más importante del día y te separas de ella – decía mientras se frotaba los ojos con frustración, pero su molestia fue interrumpida por…

-Fue increíble, ¿verdad Lucy? – comentaba muy emocionado un torpe pelirosa abrazando a la maga celestial cosa que causó una mueca de dolor en el Fullbuster

\- Por supuesto, fue maravilloso – respondió la maga aún impresionada – demo, perdimos a Juvia y Gray, ¿saben?

\- Pues ya me encontraron – dijo una voz cansina acercándose a ellos

\- Hey Stripper, ¿Dónde dejaste a la mujer de la lluvia? – Cuestionó el Redfox aun tomado de la mano de su enana – No me digas que echaste a perder todo y te dejó – dijo levantando una ceja

\- No es eso, cabeza de metal – dijo con el ceño fruncido pero inmediatamente su expresión cambió – La perdí de vista porque una multitud fanática de Laxus y Mira me arrastro lejos de ella – dijo soltando un profundo suspiro, la expresión del mago causó un pequeño grito por parte de las chicas quienes estaban tristes por sus amigos y una mueca por parte del chico con perforación por toda la cara

\- Owww, Juvia realmente estaba emocionada por ver los fuegos artificiales contigo – decía Lucy sin saber que sus palabras lastimaban al mago

\- Ni me lo recuerdes – decía el mago de hielo pasando sus manos por su rostro – Justo tenía el lugar perfecto para verlos con ella y todo se fue a la basura – dijo despeinándose un poco – Al menos espero encontrarla pronto para ir juntos a la quema del bambú de los deseos

\- Tengo una idea – decía "encendido" el hijo de Igneel

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó recuperando un poco el entusiasmo el discípulo de Ur y omitiendo que era Natsu en quien estaba confiando sus esperanza

\- Así es – decía con una sonrisa tranquilizadora el mago – lo que tenemos que hacer es…

Tras escuchar el plan del cerillo andante, Gray comenzó a correr nuevamente en busca de la chica cuya magia era tan compatible con la suya que les había permitido hacer varias veces el Unison Raid, tras unos minutos logró encontrarla sentada cerca del lago…

-Así que aquí estabas – dijo sentándose a un lado de la maga

\- Oh Gray-sama, Juvia lo estaba buscando, ¿Dónde estaba?

\- Después de que me arrastrará la gente – dijo con tono de fastidio – no me pude zafar hasta que se detuvieron – comentaba mientras se tiraba al pasto

\- Oh Juvia entiende – dijo la maga recostándose a un lado del mago – Sabe Gray-sama – el aludido giro un poco su cabeza para ver a la chica – Juvia ha tenido un día maravilloso con usted – decía mientras levantaba su mano simulando que podía tocar el cielo – Juvia creí que solo molestaba a Gray-sama – dijo un poco triste – pero hoy Gray-sama se ha portado muy atento con Juvia y eso ha hecho a Juvia muy feliz – sonrió mientras colocaba su mano en su abdomen

\- Yo también me he divertido mucho el día de hoy Juvia – dijo sincerándose y con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro que fue borrada por una mueca de tristeza – aunque no pudimos ver los fuegos artificiales juntos – dijo soltando un suspiro – Sabes – la chica volteó a ver a su mago favorito quien se encontraba mirando las estrellas del cielo – El próximo año podríamos venir juntos de nuevo – estas palabras hicieron a la Loxar sonreír – Y prometo que esta vez por nada en el mundo nos separaran – decía mientras se ponía de pie - ¿de acuerdo? – preguntaba mientras estiraba su mano para que la peliazul la tomará y le ayudará a levantarse

\- A Juvia le fascina la idea

\- Bueno, será mejor que comencemos a caminar o el abuelo se molestará con nosotros

\- Es verdad – decía la chica comenzando a caminar a lado de su mago de hielo favorito – Makarov-san dijo que teníamos que estar todos juntos – dicho esto siguieron su camino pero algo llamó la atención de la chica – Wow – decía con sorpresa admirando un árbol – Juvia no había visto tantas luciérnagas juntas – comentaba con una sonrisa

\- Yo tampoco – dijo poniéndose a un lado de la chica – Sabes tal vez se apiadaron de nosotros al saber que no pudimos ver los fuegos artificiales – decía en tono tranquilo

-¿A qué se refiere, Gray-sama? – cuestionaba curiosa

\- A que tenemos nuestros propios fuegos artificiales, Juvia – miró a la chica sonriendo ampliamente, cosa que lo contagió para reír también

_ Wow, entonces además de poder pasar un día con Gray-sama, Juvia tiene sus propios fuegos artificiales – dijo con una tierna sonrisa la maga que había cautivado el frío corazón del Tsundere Nudista, aunque él no lo admitiera al público

-Así es pero…- la chica lo miró atenta- sigamos caminando – dicho esto se acercó un poco más a la chica y tomó su mano causando un sonrojo entre ambos magos quienes muy felices continuaron su camino para encontrarse con sus nakamas

En el árbol…

-Salamander deja de moverte que me estas manoseando – decía incomodo el dragón slayer de metal

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga si tengo incrustado el pie de Levy en mi trasero desde hace rato?

\- Ya basta dejen de moverse tanto o…

La maga celestial no pudo terminar su frase debido a que Gajeel en un intento de acomodarse causó que todos perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran del árbol, por suerte la mayoría salió ilesa y con esto nos referimos a que lamentablemente el único afectado fue Gajeel, quien además de ser el causante del accidente fue el primero en caer amortiguando la caída de los demás, claro que no le molestaba salvar el pequeño cuerpo de su enana y de paso a la coneja pero tener que aguantar el pie del Dragneel en sus partes nobles no fue para nada bonito…

-Ocho – se quejaba la maga de la escritura mientras era ayudada por Lucy a levantarse

\- ¿Estás bien, Levy-chan?

\- Hai, Lu-chan – dijo sacudiendo su ropa

\- Ay que golpezote – se quejaba el escupe fuego mientras se acomodaba en su amortiguador

\- Qui-Quiere quitarte de en-encima, estu-estupido, cerebro de lava – decía el Redfox entre quejidos

\- Oh Gajeel, así que ahí estabas – decía Natsu sin levantarse – Bueno hasta que sirves de algo jajajaja – reía con todas sus fuerzas sosteniéndose el estómago y dando pequeños golpes al mago en el piso hasta que este se cansó y lo botó con "toda la delicadeza" que puede tener el ex miembro de Phantom Lord – Maldito come hierro, eso me dolió – dijo encarando al recién levantado

\- Oh Cállate – respondió frustrado el mago

\- Demo, Natsu – el aludido volteó a ver a Levy quien había hablado - ¿Cómo fue que se te ocurrió algo tan romántico como el lanzar pequeñas bolitas de fuego y metal para simular las luciérnagas?

\- Es verdad, Salamander, Para ser tú quién lo planeó fue una gran idea

\- Simple – respondió el mago a sus amigos – Lo leí en la novela que está escribiendo Luce – relataba con una gran sonrisa que contagió a todos

\- Ya decía yo que me parecía familiar – comentó la pequeña maga con una sonrisa pícara a su amiga– pero bueno – decía cambiando el tema – como dijo Gray será mejor que nos apresuremos o el maestro se enojará – dicho esto la peliazul se acercó al pelinegro para comenzar a caminar dejando un poco atrás a sus amigos

\- Oye Lucy, ¿Estás molesta porque me robe la idea de tu escrito? – cuestionaba el pelirosa al ver a su amiga tan seria

\- No estoy molesta, Natsu – dijo brindándole una pequeña sonrisa – A decir, verdad fue un gesto muy lindo de tu parte el ayudar a Gray – el amigo sonrió – Aunque debo admitir que… – lo miró fijamente – creí que harías alguna tontería jajajaj – comenzó a reír para después mostrarle su lengua al mago de manera juguetona y comenzar a correr

\- ¡OYE! – Grito mientras comenzaba a perseguir a la chica – A VECES PUEDO TENER BUENAS IDEAS – gritaba sin dejar de sonreír

De regreso con Juvia y Gray, justo cuando iban camino a su encuentro con los demás miembros de Fairy Tail, a lo lejos la maga de agua pudo apreciar a cierta personita…

-Gray-sama – el aludido volteó a verla

-¿Si? – cuestionó con una sonrisa de lado

\- ¿Puede esperar aquí a Juvia un momento? – dijo deteniendo sus pasos

\- Esta bien, pero ¿A dónde vas?

\- Es algo que Juvia tiene que hacer – dijo con una sonrisa – así que por favor espere

Dicho esto el mago se recargó en un árbol para esperar mientras la chica corría hacía la persona que había visto segundos antes…

-Erza-san – gritaba la maga de agua causando que la mencionada volteará

\- Oh Juvia – dijo mientras colocaba su pastel a un lado - ¿No deberías estar en tu cita con Gray? – dijo levantando repetidas veces las cejas causando que la maga parada justo frente a ella se sonrojará hasta las orejas

\- Gra-Gray-sama está esperando a Juvia por allá – señalaba con la barbilla –

\- Bueno – dijo con una tierna sonrisa maternal - ¿Para qué me buscabas?

\- Oh es verdad, Juvia está feliz de haber encontrado a Erza-san porque Juvia tiene una sorpresa para Erza-san

\- ¿A si? – cuestionaba divertida la Scarlet

\- Hai – dijo la Loxar moviendo su cabeza – Juvia quiere que Erza-san vaya directamente al puente que está cerca del gremio – dijo sonriendo – Espere ahí y Juvia le dará su sorpresa, ¿de acuerdo? – Titania soló pudo asentir porque en cuanto realizó este gesto la maga de agua salió corriendo como si la persiguiera el diablo para llegar con su Tsundere, no sin antes recordarle a Erza que tenía que ir al puente de inmediato

Erza se terminó rápidamente, (como solo ella sabe), su pastel y tras ponerse de pie y sacudir sus ropas emprendió su camino al lugar establecido por su amiga, al llegar ahí notó que el lugar estaba desierto así que decidió que mientras esperaba a Juvia apreciaría un momento el paisaje nocturno que le brindaba la hermosa ciudad…

Erza se quedó mirando el rio, cuyo azul profundo solo pudo hacerle recordar a cierto mago mientras la luna se volvía en la única testigo de las lágrimas silenciosas que brotaban de los ojos de la hermosa Titania, así es ella estaba llorando ya que a pesar de su fuerza, de su coraje y de su reputación como la maga más fuerte de Fairy Tail, seguía siendo una frágil y joven mujer que podía enamorarse con mucha pasión justo como lo estaba en ese momento…

-Que generoso es tu padre al dejar nos veamos esta noche – decía una voz acercándose a la maga y causando que abriera los ojos de sorpresa

\- Jellal – susurraba con sorpresa la maga

\- Creí que no podría llegar a ti, ya que solo he podido tejer 867 sandalias – dijo mirando a la bella mujer frente a él - ¿No crees que el rey ha sido muy generoso?

\- Mi padre es un imbécil – respondía la maga siguiéndole el juego al Fernández

\- No deberías hablar así de un rey – dijo mientras se colocaba a un lado de la chica de pelo escarlata y se recargaba en el barandal del puente

\- Un rey debería darse cuenta de cuando dos personas se aman – dijo imitando el gesto del mago y recargándose de igual forma, pasaron unos segundo y todo se tornó en un silencio cómodo, así es, a pesar de no decir nada más, ellos sabían que sus pensamientos y corazones estaban unidos desde que eran niños, y estos habían estado a la espera de que sus dueños se unieran como uno - ¿Jellal? – Habló la maga recibiendo un sonido de afirmación como respuesta mientras se colocaba detrás de la maga sin que ella se diera cuenta - ¿Podríamos fingir por esta noche que los pecados en nuestros hombros no existen? – el mago al escuchar las palabras de la chica la tomó por lo hombro obligándola a voltear y verlo directamente a los ojos

\- No deseo más – dijo abrazando con fuerza a la chica que se había convertido en su única luz entre tanta oscuridad que lo estaba consumiendo, que más podía pedir él, un hombre que había estado pagando sus pecados, si la mujer que amaba le correspondía, en esta bella noche iluminada por un cielo con un sinfín de estrellas que marcaba la unión de estas dos almas una vez más mientras con su silencio decían la más pura y leal declaración de amor, aunque si bien sabían que a la mañana siguiente de nuevo deberían callar su amor, eran conscientes de que se dejaría llevar esta noche tan especial que les había brindado cierta personita, que a pesar no llevar mucho tiempo en el gremio daba lo mejor de sí para ayudar a su nueva familia…

Una hora antes…

La maga de agua estaba muy triste, había tenido un día maravilloso con su Gray-sama pero al parecer a los dioses les divertía verla sufrir, ya que después del altercado con la multitud que apareció de repente, la chica buscó con la mirada a su amado pero había tanta gente que no podía verlo así que con una mirada triste empezó a deambular por las calles con la esperanza de encontrarlo, tan inmersa estaba en su búsqueda que no notó cuando llegó a las orillas de un río, justo estaba tomando asiento para mirar las estrellas cuando de repente notó que estas fueron reemplazadas con fuegos artificiales, causando que soltará un suspiro pesado y lleno de nostalgia…

-Juvia sólo quería ver feliz a Gray-sama – apoyo su cabeza en sus rodillas ya que no tenía deseos de ver esos hermosos adornos en el cielo estrellado sin sus amigos o sin el mago de hielo a su lado

-Por qué tan triste lindura – A sus espaldas una voz muy conocida para la Maga retumbo en el que hasta hace un momento era solo silencio

Juvia alzó la cara para encontrarse con nadie menos que su ex novio Bora, quien le sonreía de una forma demasiado pervertida cosa que inquieto a la chica por lo que decidió levantarse rápidamente e irse pero este intento falló ya que su ex fue más rápido y la tomó de la muñeca impidiendo su escape…

-¿A dónde vas mi hermosa Juvia? – decía Bora abrazándola fuertemente por la cintura causando que a pesar de que la chica ponía mucha fuerza para separarse no lo logrará – Qué tal si nos divertimos, por los viejos tiempo

\- Deje ir a Juvia, Bora-san! – Juvia estaba a punto de llorar de la impotencia de no poderse librar de ese tipo, cuando de repente Bora fue lanzado por los cielos y sus manos fueron reemplazadas por otras, cuyo contacto era familiar para la maga de agua

\- Si una dama te pide que la dejes ir, tú lo haces… - Juvia miró a su lado y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver quien era su salvador

-Tú quién rayos te crees para meterte – gritaba Bora, pero al mirar bien a la persona que había interrumpido su momento con Juvia, se dio cuenta de que lo mejor era correr ya que no todos los días te encuentras con uno de los mayores enemigos del Consejo…. Jellal Fernández….- Tch… Esto no se quedará así, nos vemos en otra ocasión dulce Juvia – gritaba mientras se alejaba a pasó veloz

\- ¿Estás bien? – Dijo el maestro de Crime Sorcière mientras soltaba a Juvia

\- Hai, Juvia está bien, Gracias Jellal-san

\- No es nada, además, si no defiendo a mis Nakamas no podría considerarme mago – Jellal sonrió a Juvia de una forma muy sincera

\- Disculpe Jellal-san, pero ¿Por qué está aquí?

\- Yo…Em… Pasaba por casualidad – dijo el mago peliazul poniéndose un poco rojo pero lo suficiente para que la maga lo notará - ¿Y tú?

Juvia se quedó en silencia, cosa que no fue ignorada por el peliazul, ambos se estudiaban con la mirada, habían estado juntos en los juegos mágicos y para ninguno era incómodo el silencio pero este fue interrumpido hasta que Juvia sonrió cerrando los ojos…

-Juvia piensa que Jellal-san no sabe mentir – esta palabras descolocaron al antiguo concejal ya que no se esperaba esto – Pero Juvia no dirá nada

-¿Eh? – Jellal sabía que la maga estaba en muchas ocasiones en la luna pero esto era demasiado - ¿De qué hablas Juvia?

\- Ella ha estado muy triste en estos días - la peliazul miró al suelo y fue entonces cuando el mago entendió a lo que se refería – Todos estamos preocupados, ya que desde ayer no sonríe mucho y… - Juvia empezó a llorar a mares tan repentinamente que casi le causa un infarto a Jellal – ¡JUVIA ES MALA!

\- ¿Por…Por qué dices eso? – Jellal sabía que las mujeres era extraños especímenes que vivían en la luna, y comprendía por igual que no se puede vivir con ella pero tampoco sin ellas, sin embargo compadecía de su orgullo de macho al pobre imbécil del Fullbuster, ya que su enamorada resultó der Juvia y ella era tan…Juvia

-¡ PORQUE JELLAL-SAN DEBERÍA ESTAR CON ERZA-SAN Y NO CON JUVIA! ¡Ahora Erza-san considerará a Juvia su rival de amor y entonces Juvia se casará con Jellal-san y tendrán treinta hijos sólo porque Erza-san la obligará mientras ella se queda con Gray-sama! WUAAAAAAA – Y si señores la Juvia que todo Fairy Tail ama estaba haciendo acto de presencia

\- ¡JUVIA! TR…TRANQUILA ESO NO PASARÁ – el mago intentaba tranquilizar a la maga, la cual mágicamente se tranquilizó

\- ¿Entonces Jellal-san esperará en el puente que está al sur del gremio hasta las doce?

\- ¿Qué? – el mago independiente, estaba tan confundido que ya no recordaba quién era, acaso era Mystogan o tal vez Siegrain, también tenía la idea de que su nombre en realidad era Happy y quería decir…

-¿Si? – preguntó curiosa la Loxar

\- Aye, sir – el mago comenzó a caminar rápidamente pero tropezó con una roca y cayó de bruces dándose en toda la bendita y bien dotada cara

\- destruye gremios oscuros con sólo una mano… pero no puede caminar en línea recta cuando se trata de Erza – decía detrás de Juvia, Meredy, quién recién llegaba pero que pudo escuchar atenta la última parte de la conversación de los magos, soltando un suspiró y negando con la cabeza

\- Está enamorado, eso es todo – decía Juvia a la recién llegada para darle un rápido abrazo

\- Hai, hai, iré a ver que llegue con bien – decía Meredy – Fue un gusto verte Juvia – gritaba la maga del Maguilty Sense mientras alcanza a un muy despistado Jellal, quien aún no comprendía que pasaba, ni se daba cuenta de lo que pasaría – CORRE MALDITO CIEGO O ICHIYA TE LA BAJA – gritó Meredy al pasar a un lado del poseedor de magia de cuerpo celestial

\- ¡Nooooooooooo! - gritaba el mago que empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo con la imagen de pequeñas con el cabello de Erza pero la cara de Ichiya en su mente, tan alterado estaba que ni siquiera le dio tiempo de regañar a la maga pelirosa por haberle gritado e insultado

Juvia de nuevo se acomodaba en el pasto junto al río pensando en lo afortunada que era Erza al tener a alguien como Jellal y sorprendiéndose por lo lento que podía ser ese hombre que solo pensaba en expiar sus pecados, pero estos pensamientos y muchos otros sobre sus amigos y sus vidas amorosas fueron interrumpidos por una dulce voz…

De regreso al presente con Jellal y Erza, los magos que habían permanecido abrazos por un largo tiempo se separaron para mirarse fijamente y por fin cumplir con lo que anhelaban desde tiempo atrás y que era unir sus labios como si no hubiera un mañana, mientras ambos seguían el ritmo lento y tranquilo que proporcionaba el vaivén de sus labios, La chica de cabello escarlata y el peliazul lanzaron un agradecimiento al cielo para la persona que hizo posible este momento, pero como todo tiene que terminar y sobre todo por la falta de aire, se separaron…

-Había esperado esto por mucho tiempo – comentaba el mago encapuchado mientras colocaba su mano en la mejilla de la chica sin dejar de mirarla

\- Yo también – respondió la Titania recargando su mano en la mano del Mago, para después levantarse de puntitas y posar de nuevo sus labios en los labios de su amado

\- Mhm – decía abrazando a su Scarlet – Me gustaría poder estar así por mucho más tiempo

\- ¿Por qué no vienes a la quema del bambú de los deseos con los demás? – decía Erza separándose un poco del mago para verlo a los ojos

\- No creo que sea algo conveniente

\- Oh vamos, a ellos no les molestará, sabes que te aprecian por lo que has hecho por nosotros

\- Pero…

\- YA DEJA DE PONER PEROS Y ACEPTA DE UNA VEZ – regaño la ex miembro de Grimore Heart saliendo de un arbusto

-Me-Meredy – dijo nerviosa la maga de re-equipación separándose rápidamente de Jellal - ¿Cu-Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

\- Jejej Hola Erza – decía terminando de salir de su escondite y sonriendo inocentemente – Llevo un rato jajaja es que quería asegurarme de que Jellal llegará contigo y que no se escapará Jejeje peor bueno – soltó un suspiro para volver a hablar – aceptamos con gusto el ver la quema del bambú de los deseos, ¿verdad, Jellal? – preguntó emocionada

\- Por supuesto – dijo sonriéndole a la pelirosa – Vamos – cuestionó volteando a ver a su maga favorita mientras le extendía la mano para que la tomará

\- Hai

\- Wow – exclamó Meredy – saben que así parecemos una linda familia – decía con una sonrisa de ilusión que causó un gesto de ternura en los mayores

La hora de la quema del Bambú de los deseos había llegado y todos los miembros del revoltoso gremio de Fairy Tail se encontraban juntos a la espera de este momento…

-Bueno mocosos – comenzó a hablar el Dreyar mayor – Me alegra poder compartir estos momentos con usted porque… porque – no pudo continuar debido a que de la emoción comenzó a llorar, por lo que Mira se acercó a consolarlo

\- Jajaja creo que lo que el vejo quería decir – decía el líder de la tribu Raijinshuu – es que estos son los verdaderos momentos que debemos pasar en compañía de nuestros seres queridos y de nuestra familia – dijo mirándolos a todos – Si bien hemos tenido algunos percances entre nosotros – mencionaba haciendo referencia a lo que él mismo había hecho en un pasado – eso no cambia el gran cariño que existe entre nosotros que somos hermanos y hermanas de corazón – miró de reojo a Mirajane quien le dedico una pequeña sonrisa – Gracias por formar parte de esta gran, revoltosa y con más Nakama power que ninguna otra familia, la familia Fairy Tail – terminó de decir con una sonrisa para después sentarse de nuevo en su lugar bajo los aplausos y vítores de emoción por parte de sus Nakamas

\- Wow, no sabía que Laxus tuviera un corazón tan noble con la cara de piedra que se carga – decía entre risas en Pelirosa más despistado de todo Fairy Tail mientras abrazaba a Lucy por los hombros

\- Silencio idiota – dijo con el ceño fruncido el Dragon de segunda generación

Tras unos minutos la quema del bambú comenzó ante los ojos de todos los magos quienes sonreían a la espera de que cada uno de los deseos puestos se volvieran realidad y sobre todo disfrutando de la compañía de aquellas personas que con el paso del tiempo se habían convertido en una pieza más del rompecabezas que formaba el cuerpo de cada uno de ellos…

La brizna de la madrugada hacia presencia en la bella ciudad de Magnolia donde horas antes concluyó en tan esperado Tanabata y ahora solo reinaba un hermoso y pacifico silencio que permitía que aquellas personas aún despiertas tuvieran calma mientras los demás descansaban, como el caso de Laxus quien se encontraba mirando al horizonte perdido en sus pensamientos mientras sus amigos y familia dormían a la mitad del campo, donde horas antes vieron sus deseos convertirse en cenizas en conjunto con el bambú que prometía volverlos realidad, algunos tenían cobijas y otros simplemente se acercaban a Natsu en busca de su calor, aunque cabe resaltar Lucy era la más cómoda de todos los que rodeaban al mago pelirosa ya que se encontraba abrazada a este, Tanta era la concentración del autodenominado Dios del trueno que no notó cuando una peliblanca se sentó a su lado dejando reposar su cabeza en el hombro del rubio para después abrazarlo…

-¿Así que somos hermanos? – preguntaba en fingida inocencia la modelo mientras el nieto del maestro la abrazaba para mirar directo a sus ojos

\- Mujer, es imposible que tú y yo seamos hermanos – dijo con una sonrisa de lado – Es más, no sabes lo feliz que sería si no te viera por un año – decía burlón causando que la maga le diera un golpe en el hombro y tratará de soltarse, pero los brazos del Dreyar se lo impidieron

\- ¿Así? – Dijo chistando – Pues si quisieras volver a verme te diría que debes tejer más de 2000 sandalias, las cuales al ser tan perezoso no harás, por lo que te caerás del cielo – dijo mirándolo con un tierno gesto de enfado

\- Ja por favor – dijo riendo de lado – Primero que nada, si te encontrará desnuda en un rio – dijo levantando sus cejas en tono sugerente – así te dejó – dicho esto la chica rodo los ojos – además no tocaría vacas en mi vida

\- ¿Me dijiste vaca? – decía abriendo la boca con indignación tras separarse un poco del rubio

\- Como quieras verlo – dijo en tono juguetón a la chica, ambos se miraron fijamente con fingida seriedad hasta que una risa traviesa escapó de los labios de ambos, tras esto Laxus se movió un poco y abrazo más fuerte a Mirajane permitiendo que la chica se acomodara mejor en los brazos de su tonto

\- Laxus – el mencionado solo gruñido para que la chica viera que tenía su atención – Tú y yo no podemos ser como Orihime y Hikoboshi, sabes – dijo mientras hacía pequeños círculos con su dedo en el pecho del mago del trueno

\- ¿Por qué? – cuestionó mientras recargaba su barbilla en la cabeza de la chica que tenía entre sus brazos

\- Porque yo soy un demonio y…

\- Y yo soy un pikachu salvaje con esteroides pero eso a nadie le importa – dijo tomando la barbilla de la chica con su mano para obligarla a verlo pero la chica le dedico una mirada seria y un tanto melancólica

\- Hablo en serio – dicho esto la sonrisa de ambos fue reemplazada por seriedad – Tú crees… crees que cuando termine todo esto – guardó silencio un momento para continuar mirado a los ojos al rubio frente a ella-¿… tú y yo…?

\- Créeme, Mira, que no hay nada en este mundo que logré separarte de mí – dijo brindándole una pequeña sonrisa – Aunque Freed nos separe haciendo un río de runas, sin importar si tengo que pelear con erza, Gildarts, Mystogan, El abuelo y Jellal al mismo tiempo, Si tengo que soportar un día con el imbécil del Natsu y el emo de Gray o inclusive Si tengo que pelear contra el mismísimo Acnologia, tú y yo…- No pudo terminar de hablar al sentir los labios de la peliblanco sobre los suyos en un beso casto y sincero

\- Lo sé – dijo recargando su cabeza en el pecho del mago clase S, ellos tenían muy claro que sin importar que fueran considerados invencibles, su única debilidad… estaba entre sus brazos en ese preciso momento.

Y así un nuevo día llegaba a las vidas de nuestros magos favoritos, con esperanzas y sueños que cada día crecían, con los lazos no sólo de amigos si no , como una gran familia…. Más especial, rara y ruidosa que las demás y con una que otra pelea…

-¡DEJA DE TOCARME SALAMANDER!

-¡Ahhhhhhh! ESTOY ENCENDIDO

*-* Omake *-*

Mientras tanto en una isla desierta ubicada en ningún lugar, ciertas personas olvidadas por ciertas escritoras…

-Sentí ñañaras en el oxipusio – Decía Naruto llamando la atención de los demás en la mesa llena de manjares cortesía de… no sé de quién diablos los recibieron

-¡Naruto! Estamos comiendo – decía ichigo

-La fresa tiene razón – apoyo Inuyasha – Además que nos importa tu trasero

\- ¡Inuyasha! – decía Aome con resiganción – Oxipusio se refiere a una parte del cuello – explicaba pero el peliplata no le prestó atención a su pareja… perdón… amiga, así que Aome lo dejo ser para pregunta - ¿Por qué sientes eso, Naruto?

\- Siento que en algún lado se robaron mi canción de TSUNADE y siento que fue culpa de ese par de… "CENSURADO POR PARTE DE LAS ESCRITORAS"… Hermosas mujeres que nunca abandonaron a nadie a su suerte ni olvidaron mandar comida o medicamentos para la bipolaridad de sasuke y sobre todo que nos aman

Firman con amor ankohatake y hinatauhiha19 en colaboración con Aby Liz ñ.ñ


End file.
